


Stargazing

by raindropfeathers



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Insecure Dick Grayson, M/M, Stargazing, Touch-Starved Dick Grayson, fab five!, i wanted it to be fluffy but then ended up with insecure dick im so sorry, minor but it's there, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropfeathers/pseuds/raindropfeathers
Summary: Dick and Wally watch the stars.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Garth & Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Donna Troy & Wally West, Garth & Donna Troy & Roy Harper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> i was in a birdflash mood and came up with this. i apparently can not make anything without adding a little bit of angst and hurt. i really really tried. i swear. it's still pretty cute tho. hope you enjoy!

The night was warm, the moon full in the sky. Soft blue fairy lights were draped over the terrace, illuminating the wood patio. 

“They’re adorable.” The whisper came from Donna, and Garth nodded. 

“I can’t believe that Dick hadn’t noticed us yet,” Roy whispered, leaning around the bush to get a better view of the couple. 

“His Bat Paranoia has been overridden,” Donna whispered, and Roy had to hold back a snort. 

“I’m honestly surprised the bats aren’t here,” Garth commented, pulling Roy back into the bush. Roy growled, but Donna smacked him on the head and pointed to Wally, who was looking straight at them. 

The speedster stared at the rose bushes that they had hidden in before Dick pulled his attention back. 

“They are so oblivious.” Roy snickered, prying away the leaves to watch them. He hissed as a thorn impaled his thumb, flinching back. “Why did we choose a rose bush?” He whined, shaking his hand. “You two may be invulnerable, but I’m not. Normal human here!” Donna just laughed. 

“Shush! I want to hear the lovebirds!” Garth hissed, slapping his two companions. 

  
“Wow, Walls, the stars are really bright today.” Dick laughed, laying down on the grass. Wally sat next to him, tilting his head back. 

“Yeah, they are.” Dick watched as Wally laid down, and Dick scooched closer so both of their heads were touching. Wally instinctively grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, and Dick smiled. Even after dating for a year, he still found it amazing that they were together and that they could perform these simple acts of affection. 

They settled into a comfortable silence, watching the fireflies fly past and trying to make sense of the web of stars above them. It was nice, just being there with Wally, together. 

“Gotham doesn’t provide many opportunities for stargazing,” Dick stated, marveling at the lights above them. Wally hummed, prompting Dick to go on. “I actually don’t know what I’m looking at. I know there are constellations somewhere, I’ve studied them, but it's different in practice than it is in theory.” Wally turned his head, looking at Dick. Dick blushed, stammering. “I mean, I’m sure I could figure it out, like I’d be fine if I need to, not that I’d need to, it's just stars, right? It’s just I- you know what, forget it.” Wally frowned, sitting up. Dick quickly followed him, scrambling away from him. His hand already felt cold in the absence of Wally’s warmth. The speedster grabbed his hand, effectively trapping him. Dick froze like a dear in headlights, and slowly forced his eyes to meet Wally’s emerald ones. They were warm and concerned, and his eyebrows were drawn together in a worried frown. The soft light of the moon hit his face just right, illuminating his fiery hair and multitude of freckles. Dick has never been so in love, and he just hopes that he hasn’t messed this up. 

“No, babe, it’s okay. Trust me.” Wally says, wiping away a tear that Dick hadn’t realized had fallen. The warm touch lingered before gently being pulled away, leaving behind a cold ghost. Wally smiled, causing Dick to smile too. He hadn’t messed it up. “Besides, you’re lucky you are dating the one and only Wally West!” Dick choked on a laugh, trying to cover his smile. “I just happen to be an expert on stars. They’re just hot flying balls of gas. Nothing different from some of the things on Earth.” Dick did laugh this time, a clear bright chuckle that rang true through the air. Wally grinned, happy to finally make Dick laugh. He eased them back down on the grass, positioning Dick’s head on his chest. Wally pointed out all of his favorite constellations, and a few he called ‘Pizza Constellations’. They were really just triangles, but then again pizza is also just triangles. They laid on the grass all night, and they might have fallen asleep at some point. 

And if they woke up to being covered in Donna’s least favorite blanket, being drenched by Garth’s mini tsunami, causing Dick to freak and break Garth's nose and Wally to push Donna into the gazebo, then no one would tell, right?

(Roy gleefully retells the story at their wedding, along with the time Wally got so flustered he ran right into a pole.)


End file.
